Creepy Crawlies
(A meeting is happening to discuss the War of the Creepy Crawlies) User909 Centinid Representative: Yeah, probably 11:13 Finn168719 Finnittanian spies recieved two objectives to find out about the event: 1. To find out why the Spies didn't return from the Sector 2. To find the reason why the Myria's Sector attacked the Centinid Republic 11:13 User909 Magna Weegeepede and the spies eventually arrived at the capital planet of the Myria's Sector after going through a lot of defenses. It's a snowy planet 11:15 Finn168719 Some Finnittanian spies continued to find the reason why the spies didn't return 11:17 User909 The Myrianid soldiers don't give any answer. There were also some strange Centipede Robots guarding the cities, but they didn't appear to answer either. 11:18 Finn168719 Finnittanian spy 1: Hmmm... the strange Centipede Robots... They are probably from the Centinid Republic... Finnittanian spy 1: Probably captured and reprogrammed. 11:20 User909 M.Weegeepede: Their design is very similar to the one of the Myrianids...big and bulky, unlike the Centinids http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Chilopodbot Welcome to the Weegeepedia Roleplay Zone Wikia chat 11:26 Finn168719 The Finnittanian spies see some suspicious activity 11:27 User909 Some Chilopodbots were teleporting using some kind of magic, unusual for robots There was a big palace at the center of the city. It was heavily guarded by Chilopodbots and Myrianids, along with some turrents, cameras and some laser detectors. That was the palace of Myriagee. 11:29 Finn168719 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPjsDLItCbs this plays 11:30 User909 M.Weegeepede watches the guards and feels a strange but familiar feeling. M.Weegeepede: ...those guys...they're just...weird 11:30 Finn168719 Finnittanian spy 1: Indeed... 11:30 User909 M.Weegeepede: This is also being too easy...how come none of the cameras or soldiers have noticed us? 11:30 Finn168719 Finnittanian spy 1: Strange... 11:31 User909 M.Weegeepede: Anyways, i think it's a good thing. The party tries to sneak into the palace 11:31 Finn168719 Finnittanian spy 1: They may try to trap us. Finnittanian spy 1: ...As it was a booby trap... 11:31 User909 M.Weegeepede: Hmmm...yeah...maybe M.Weegeepede: What do we do then? 11:33 Finn168719 Finnittanian spy 1: Use the invisibility module? Finnittanian spy 1: And scan around the areas. 11:33 User909 M.Weegeepede: ...i think 11:34 Finn168719 The Finnittanian spy puts on the scanning goggles and starts scanning around the area 11:34 User909 The area appeared to be normal 11:34 Finn168719 The Finnittanian spies as usual are wearing James Bond-esque outfits 11:35 User909 The party is able to sneak inside the palace. The place is big and has three floors 11:36 Finn168719 The spies started scanning around the areas as usual in case they are heading to the room 11:36 User909 The area also appeared to be OK One of the the Finnittanian spies starts feeling a headache 11:38 Finn168719 Finnittanian Spy 2: My head hurts... Something's not right with it... The Finnittanian Spies scans every room they can find before heading 11:39 User909 The Finnittanian Spy feels very dizzy and falls flat on the floor 11:40 Finn168719 Finnittanian Spy 1: That must be... A booby trap. 11:40 User909 The area appeared to be OK though 11:40 Finn168719 Finnittanian Spy 1 carries the dizzy Finnittanian spy 11:40 User909 The Finnittanian spy had no more pulse M.Weegeepede: I'm getting a REALLY bad feeling about this... 11:41 Finn168719 Finnittanian Spies: This is a REALLY bad feeling since one of them collapsed. 11:42 User909 M.Weegeepede: We can't back off though, we already got inside the palace 11:43 Finn168719 Finnittanian Spy 1: We better search for that bastard. 11:43 User909 M.Weegeepede: Yeah The party keeps moving on Strangely, there were no guards inside the palace. 11:44 Finn168719 Finnittanian Spy 1: That's odd. 11:44 User909 The next room was the throne room Only a door separated them from Myriagee 11:45 Finn168719 The Finnittanian Spies scans around the room before heading to the throne room to make sure they didn't triggered a trap 11:46 User909 Nothing was there M.Weegeepede: ... M.Weegeepede: Who'll open the door? 11:46 Finn168719 Finnittanian Spy 1 sends a small portable drone with claws to open the door The drone opens the door 11:47 User909 They see a shadowy figure in the corner of the room 11:48 Finn168719 The spy grabs a flashlight and points at the shadowy figure, as it was shadowy 11:49 User909 The figure runs away to the another corner of the room It appeared to be using some kind of cloak 11:50 Finn168719 The drone starts scanning the figure 11:50 User909 The drone malfunctions M.Weegeepede starts feeling a slight sensation of dread And so do the other spies ???: I knew you would come... 11:51 Finn168719 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99shjCkUV9w this plays 11:52 User909 The shadowy figure stands and throws away the cloak, revealing to be Myriagee. He was different though. http://i.imgur.com/YA5MJFP.png Myriagee: So it began with a war...an appeal...and now it ends like this...many, many of your kind...dead. Myriagee: This is just the beginning and it's all your fault, Magna! 11:53 Finn168719 Finnittanian spies aimed their silenced FMA-168 pistol at Myriagee 11:53 User909 Myriagee: Hoo hoo! What are you going to do with that toy, kid? 11:54 Finn168719 One spy charges at Myriagee to tackle him and take off his mask 11:54 User909 The mask appeared to be sewn to Myriagee's skin. 11:55 Finn168719 I assume that Myriagee was under the influence of Digomolati, or possessed by some sort of ghost 11:55 User909 Myriagee punches the spy. His hand pierced the spy's torso and went through his organs Myriagee: Pathetic... Myriagee: Now it's your time, Magna! Myriagee points a dagger towards M.Weegeepede and charges some kind of blast 11:56 Finn168719 The spies open fire at Myriagee 11:56 User909 The bullets go through his head but the tissue simply regenerates, very quickly actually Myriagee fires a blast at M.Weegeepede, which he couldn't avoid. 11:56 Finn168719 "Ultra-Regen: Digomolati has an abnormally high regeneration ratio. He can regenerate every single part of his body, including his brain and internal organs." 11:56 User909 M.Weegeepede's armor is heavily damaged and the part which was hit starts turning into stone lol :3 11:57 Finn168719 Finnittanian Spy 1: That must be... Digomolati. 11:57 User909 M.Weegeepede: NO SHIT SEND HELP 11:57 Finn168719 The spies contact the HQ and sends the report about Myriagee 11:57 User909 M.Weegeepede: RUN AWAY AND TELL 11:57 Finn168719 While the spies began to run away One spy took a photo of Myriagee 11:58 User909 Myriagee: Ha, even better! Go ahead and tell EVERYONE! Myriagee: This time my revenge is not only with you, trash-can bot! M.Weegeepede: ... M.Weegeepede runs away Category:Unfinished Roleplays